vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Shrek 2
Shrek 2 é um filme norte-americano de 2004, do gênero animação computadorizada, produzido pela DreamWorks Animation. É a sequência do filme Shrek. O filme apresenta as vozes de Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, Antonio Banderas, Julie Andrews, John Cleese, Rupert Everett e Jennifer Saunders. O filme tem três diretores: além de Andrew Adamson e Kelly Asbury, Conrad Vernon também assina a direção. Enredo Depois de enfrentar um dragão que cospe fogo e o terrível Lorde Farquaad para obter a mão da Princesa Fiona, Shrek agora enfrenta o seu maior desafio: os pais da noiva. Conhecer os pais dela era, provavelmente, a última coisa na mente de Shrek ao se casar com Fiona. Mas os trompetes reais sinalizam o fim da lua-de-mel quando os sogros de Shrek — o Rei e a Rainha — enviam um convite formal à Princesa Fiona para o baile real em comemoração do casamento com o seu “Príncipe Encantado”. Todos os cidadãos do Reino de Tão Tão Distante (Bué Bué Longe) se reúnem para saudar o retorno da Princesa e seu novo Príncipe, sempre acompanhados do Burro; mas ninguém — muito menos os pais da noiva — estava preparado para a figura do novo príncipe e para a mudança de sua querida princesinha. Shrek e Fiona nem imaginam como seu casamento frustrou os planos que seu pai tinha para ela… e para si mesmo. Agora o rei tem que contar com a ajuda da poderosa e inescrupulosa Fada-Madrinha, do belo porém mau-caráter Príncipe Encantado e do famoso matador de ogros, o Gato de Botas, para realizar a sua versão de “felizes para sempre”. Dublagem Bilheteria O filme estreou nos Estados Unidos no dia 19 de Maio de 2004 e arrecadou $108,037,878 ficando em primeiro lugar nas bilheterias,na época bateu o recorde de maior arrecadação em um único dia ($44,797,042) e a segunda maior abertura da história atrás apenas de Homem Aranha. Arrecadou ótimos $441,226,247 na América do Norte e $478,612,511 nos outros países, somando a arrecadação foi de $919,838,758, a décima oitava maior da história. Piadas e paródias * Na cena em que Shrek acidentalmente em vez de beijar Fiona, beija A Pequena Sereia é uma paródia do filme A Um Passo da Eternidade. * O castelo de Tão Tão Distante é uma paródia ao castelo da Disney. * Na cena em que o Gato de Botas começa a andar por Shrek e sair pela sua barriga, rasgando sua camisa é uma sátira ao filme Alien. * A montanha aonde está o letreiro "Tão Tão Distante" é uma paródia ao letreiro de Hollywood. * Ao chegar em Tão Tão Distante, é possível ver o logo do Burger King *Na cena do biscoito gigante, Mongo pega um copo do Starbucks *Na cena em que Shrek derruba o balde de poções na fábrica da Fada Madrinha , dois operários se transformam em Loumière e Holorge, o Castiças e Relógio de A Bela e a Fera * A cena em que Pinóquio, o Homem-Biscoito, Os Três Porquinhos e o Lobo Mau vão salvar Shrek, Burro e o Gato de Botas do calabouço onde estão presos é uma paródia ao filme Missão Impossível. * A cena em que vários personagens de contos de fadas, incluindo a Fada Madrinha, chegam ao Castelo de Tão Tão Distante é uma paródia ao Tapete Vermelho do Oscar Awards. Trilha sonora # "Accidentally in Love" (Adam Duritz, Dan Vickrey, David Immerglück, Matthew Malley) — Counting Crows # "Holding Out for a Hero" (Dean Pitchford, Jim Steinman) — Frou Frou # "Changes" (David Bowie) — Butterfly Boucher com David Bowie # "As Lovers Go (Ron Fair Remix)" (Chris Carrabba) — Dashboard Confessional # "Funkytown" (Steven Greenberg) — Lipps, Inc. # "I'm on My Way" (Clint Bierman, Rich Price) — Rich Price # "I Need Some Sleep" (Mark Oliver Everett) — Eels # "Ever Fallen in Love" (Pete Shelley) — Pete Yorn # "Little Drop of Poison" (Kathleen Brennan, Tom Waits) — Tom Waits # "You're So True" (Joseph Arthur) — Joseph Arthur # "People Ain't No Good" (Nick Cave) — Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds # "Fairy Godmother Song" (Andrew Adamson, Aron Warner, Dave Smith, Harry Gregson-Williams, Stephen Barton, Walt Dohrn) — Jennifer Saunders # "Livin' la Vida Loca" (Desmond Child, Robi Rosa) — Eddie Murphy & Antonio Banderas # "Holding Out for a Hero" (faixa bônus) — Jennifer Saunders Far Far Away Idol Far Far Away Idol é um curta-metragem que vem como extra no DVD de Shrek 2. O curta é baseado no American Idol e tem participação especial de Simon Cowell. Enredo O curta ocorre depois que Shrek 2 termina. No curta-metragem os personagens de Shrek cantam e dançam musicas populares da época. No final Simon é o vencedor, pois o público que decide o vencedor e não tinha como o público votar então Simon se declarou o vencedor. Trilha sonora # "Disco Inferno" por The Trammps # "Mr. Roboto" por Styx # "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" por Cyndi Lauper # "Hungry Like the Wolf" por Duran Duran # "I'm Too Sexy" por Right Said Fred # "I Can See Clearly Now" por Johnny Nash # "Sugar, Sugar" por The Archies # "Hooked on a Feeling" por Blue Swede # "These Boots Are Made for Walkin'" por Nancy Sinatra # "What I Like About You" por The Romantics # "My Way" por Frank Sinatra Ligações externas * Categoria:Filmes de computação gráfica Categoria:Filmes de 2004 Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes da DreamWorks Categoria:Shrek Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes de Andrew Adamson Categoria:Filmes dobrados em português de Portugal